Polowanie
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego za zgodą autorki. SLASH


**Autor:** Nicci

**Tytuł i link:** Hunt

**Link: **www .nexus-99. net/fanfic/merl-hunt. php

**Tłumaczenie:** chupa-Chak

**Zgoda:** jest!

* * *

><p>— Merlinie, pamiętasz o dodatkowym drewnie na opał?<p>

Czarodziej westchnął.

— Tak, pamiętam o nim. Pamiętam też o dodatkowych kocach i o zostawieniu w garnku gorącej zupy. Naprawdę musisz mi zacząć ufać, Arturze.

Książę posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

— Łatwo ci mówić, Merlinie. Nie musisz brać udziału w tym śmiesznym rytuale. _Widziałeś_ jak mocno pada śnieg?

Czarodziej usiłował przybrać przepraszającą minę, ale jakoś przegrał walkę w bitwie z uśmiechem.

— A właściwie, czyj to pomysł, by polować po zachodzie słońca w zimowe przesilenie? — zapytał, pomagając Arturowi założyć jego najgrubszy płaszcz. — Przecież każde zwierzę, nawet te mniej inteligentne, zaszywa się o tej porze w swojej norze.

— Wyruszamy na poszukiwanie białego jelenia w najkrótszy dzień roku, odkąd sięgam pamięcią. I co roku wracamy do zamku z pustymi rękami, przemarznięci do szpiku kości — narzekał Artur. — Ale to tradycja. Jeśli nie pojadę, rozgniewam ojca.

Merlin przyniósł Arturowi buty i patrzył, jak je zakłada. Książę miał bardzo dobrego szewca i wyborny smak w dobieraniu obuwia. Skóra cholewy była miękka jak masło, ale podeszwy były solidne i mocne. Pachniały też fantastycznie, ale choćby go końmi rozrywano, nie powie tego głośno.

Artur podniósł rękawice ze stołu i spojrzał tęsknie na łóżko.

— Zapomnij o zupie. Wolę by czekało na mnie gorące grzane wino.

— Czy mam ci też upiec ciasto, panie? — droczył się Merlin, zmieniając pościel. Artur stawał się wymagającym dupkiem, kiedy zmuszano go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie miał ochoty robić.

— Byłoby miło. — Tym razem książę nie dał się podpuścić. Wyglądał na tak cholernie nieszczęśliwego, że Merlinowi zaczynało się robić go naprawdę żal.

— Wiesz może, jak długo potrwa ta wyprawa? Zanim wrócisz, muszę odpowiednio wcześniej rozpalić ogień w kominku i ogrzać łóżko.

Artur pokręcił głową.

— Nie mam pojęcia, więc równie dobrze możesz tu zostać, aż usłyszysz nas przejeżdżających przez główną bramę.

— To zbyt mało czasu, by rozgrzać szkandelę* i rozpalić w kominku. — Merlin nie mógł ryzykować, że zostanie przyłapany na używaniu magii tylko przez to, że palant chciał wejść do ciepłego łóżka.

Ale Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do niego z takim wyrazem oczu, że serce Merlina przyśpieszyło do galopu.

— Więc musisz osobiście dopilnować, by utrzymać łóżko w cieple do mojego powrotu. Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. — I z tą celną uwagą, rzuconą na odchodnym, Artur wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając Merlina zachodzącego w głowę czy książę miał na myśli to, co powiedział.

...

Cztery godziny później wyrwał go z głębokiego snu huk uderzających o ścianę drzwi. Usiadł gwałtownie zdezorientowany i zmieszany. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując zorientować w swoim położeniu.

— Merlin! Co ty sobie, do diabła, wyobrażasz?

Artur stanął w drzwiach. Mokre włosy przylegały mu do głowy, a z przemoczonej odzieży unosiła się para — Merlin wyobraził sobie, że wychodzi mu ona również uszami z oburzenia i wściekłości. Książę zatrzasnął drzwi i czarodziej przypomniał sobie w końcu, gdzie jest.

W łóżku Artura.

Zupełnie nagi.

— Utrzymuję łóżko w cieple, zgodnie z twoimi instrukcjami, panie — wymamrotał niepewnie. Wydawało się wtedy, że to dobry pomysł. Przekonał siebie, że jest to dokładnie to, co Artur miał na myśli, ale teraz nie był wcale tego pewien. Chwycił koszulę leżącą w nogach łóżka i zarzucił ja niezgrabnie na głowę.

W tej samej chwili Artur zaczął zdejmować z siebie mokrą odzież.

— Raczej naiwnie przyjąłem, że do przygotowania wszystkiego na mój powrót wykorzystasz swoje kiepsko ukrywane talenty magiczne. — Artur stał nagi przed przygasającym kominkiem i drżał. — Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać, Merlinie.

Na wzmiankę o magii, czarodziej zastygł, sięgając po spodnie. Nawet widok przyjaciela, nagiego i lśniącego w blasku ognia, nie mógł przebić się przez szok.

— Wiesz o...

Pendragon ruszył do łóżka.

— Jesteś fatalnym kłamcą, a ja nie jestem głupcem. Przesuń się. — Merlin zamrugał i zrobił, co mu kazano. — Ale jedno muszę ci przyznać — powiedział książę, moszcząc się w pościeli — doskonałe rozgrzewasz łóżko.

Merlin nie był pewien, co powiedzieć. Artur wiedział i nie wydawał się tym niepokoić. Nie wyrzucił go też z łóżka. To — zdecydował — wróżyło dobrze na przyszłość, dopóki ciało księcia nie spotkało się z jego.

— Aaarghhhh, twoje stopy są lodowate — krzyknął, starając się odsunąć najdalej, jak tylko mógł.

— Zamknij się — wymamrotał Artur przy jego szyi — albo będę się domagał, byś przyniósł mi grzane wino.

-koniec-

* * *

><p>* podgrzewacz pościeli w kształcie płaskiego naczynia podobnego do patelni z pokrywą na długiej rękojeści. Po napełnieniu gorącą wodą lub żarzącymi się węglami, wsuwano je pod kołdrę.<p> 


End file.
